


From Pretending To Marriage

by Lindnjean



Series: BBC Sherlock Stories [26]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:27:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26092594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindnjean/pseuds/Lindnjean
Relationships: Greg Lestrade/Original Female Character
Series: BBC Sherlock Stories [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891951
Kudos: 1





	From Pretending To Marriage

"Ugh!" "What is it this time?" "My mum says she wants to meet this so-called boyfriend of mine over the holiday! Can you believe it?!" "You don't have a boyfriend." "I know that Sherlock! But my mother doesn't and if she finds out I lied not only will it end badly she'll also go back to setting me up with online blind dates." "And we don't want that, do we?" "No we don't. But I can't have you or Mycroft pretend to be my boyfriend she already knows you, and I can't use John because she knows him too! I have no one to pretend to be my boyfriend that can fool my mother!" Just then someone opens the door already starting a sentence "Murder at Brixton will you come? Oh hello. Am I interrupting?" "Of course you are Lestrade now go away." "Wait a minute you're perfect! She doesn't know you and you should be able to pull it off. Yes! Sherlock you've just solved my case!" "Lestrade is your answer?" "Yes. He's perfect. Mum doesn't know him, he seems harmless enough, and he's a policeman so he can handle interrogations. He's perfect." "Sorry what am I perfect for? And who is she?" "This is Jean Thorn, my old friend." "Wow Sherlock called you his friend you must be special." "Not really just used to be his next-door neighbour and only friend in school. So you must be Gregory Lestrade. You'll do nicely." "Again for what?" "Oh sorry. For passing as my boyfriend. I can't have Sherlock or Mycroft pretend because mum knows them, and I can't use John because she knows him too and thinks him and Sherlock are secretly a thing, plus she was at John and Mary's wedding." "So you need me to pretend to be your boyfriend in front of your mum?" "Yes. Please tell me you'll do it? It's only for a weekend over the holiday." Greg thinks about it. "Why me?" "You're her type so her mother would believe she could be dating you and her mother doesn't know you yet." "Yep, what he said. You match my type and mum doesn't know you." "When would this be?" "Next weekend. And um we'd have to practice being boyfriend and girlfriend or my mother will see straight through it." "What the Hell I've got no plans, sure." "Thank you." You kiss his cheek. He blushes "Yeah have to work on that. You can't blush when I kiss your cheek she'll know right away. And eventually, we'll have to kiss on the lips or she'll see through it too, but we'll work up to that. First let's deal with hand-holding, cuddling, and that blushing." It's been a week and you for real like Greg. Greg has real feelings for her too, but he can't tell her. "Ready to meet my mum?" "Yeah." "Remember we've been dating for 3 months." "And we meet at the park at the ice cream cart." "I know." You smile. "Thanks again for this." "No need I've enjoyed it, probably too much." "Me too. Probably too much too." You lean in and kiss him on the lips. He smiles into the kiss. "Good no blushing you're ready. Let's go." He wraps his arm around you and you walk to the front door. You knock. Your mum opens the door. "Oh you've come. You've lost weight good for you. Oh this must be the boyfriend let me see." She pulls him away from you and walks around him. He just stands there not sure what to do. You just smile at him and he smiles back. You take his hand when your mother is finished her inspection. "A little older than your usual guys but definitely your type." You smile. He's passed the first tests. Now for the hard parts. Your mum ends up loving Greg. You smile at him. "We really gotta get going mum we've both got work in the morning." "Goodnight sweetie and take care of him he's a keeper." "Thanks mum. Goodnight." You take Greg's hand and you leave. You're still holding his hand until you leave the town your mum lives in. "You okay?" "Huh? Yeah, I'm fine, I just don't like lying to my mum is all." "I'd like to think you weren't lying about everything." "What do you mean?" "I'd like to think we've been dating for a week." You smile "You mean as in for real?" He nervously says "Yes." "Me too. I didn't think you felt the same way." He smiles and leans over and gives you a passionate kiss. You smile into it. "You know my mum says you're a keeper. She doesn't say that about just anybody." "Well I think you're a keeper too." You and Greg have now been dating 6 months for real. Greg's talked with your parents and gotten their blessing now he just needs to ask Sherlock for it too. Sherlock said if he broke her heart he'd break him so he assumes that's a blessing. He's bringing her out tonight to her favorite restaurant to pop the question. You get all dolled up and Greg comes looking so fancy. "Wow you look incredible Greg." "You look more radiant than the sun." You blush and smile shyly. He smiles and takes your hand. You arrive at your favorite restaurant. "Why so fancy it's just a 6-month anniversary? We could have celebrated at home just as well." "You'll see." "Okay Mr. Mysterious let's eat then." He smiles and he leads you to your favorite table. You smile. When he gets on one knee you start crying. "I've got your parents and Sherlock's blessing and now I'd like yours. Jean Rose Thorn will you make me the happiest man and do me the honor of becoming my wife?" You smile "Of course, yes." You kiss him as he puts the ring on your finger. It's time for Sherlock's best man speech. "Who would have thought her asking Lestrade to be her pretend boyfriend to fool her mother would lead to them getting married." You and Greg both look at Sherlock shocked and say "Sherlock!" Sherlock shrugs. "But I have to admit they make a pretty good couple against all odds. Heres to Mr. and Mrs. Graham Lestrade." You and Greg both say "It's Greg!!" Sherlock shrugs and everyone laughs. Sherlock was right. Who knew that that fateful day would lead to here? You sure as Hell didn't and neither did Greg but you're happy it did.


End file.
